1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying a menu for in-vehicle utilization of applications of portable devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique relating to in-vehicle utilization of applications of portable devices, a technique for displaying, in a vehicle-mounted device connected to a portable device, a display screen permitting applications included in the portable device to be utilized from the vehicle-mounted device is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-523745). Note that as used in this disclosure, the term “SP-AP” means “smartphone application” and the term “AP” means “application.”
Additionally, as a technique for displaying a menu for selecting a to-be-launched application from a plurality of applications, a technique for displaying a list of identifications of applications arranged in order according to frequency in use of the applications and receiving selection of a to-be-launched application on the list is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-313486).
A utilization pattern indicating which application of the portable devices is utilized by users may differ depending on whether the applications of the portable devices are utilized in vehicles or not. This is because a need unique to in-vehicle utilization rises for the users in vehicles.
Accordingly, in the aforementioned list of identifications of applications simply arranged in order according to frequency in use of the applications, applications meeting a need of users in vehicle may not be arranged at the top. For this reason, the list does not necessarily make it easier for users in vehicles to select an application in accordance with their need.